


Ethereal

by Xolixia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xolixia/pseuds/Xolixia
Summary: You open up this book and find yourself in another world, sitting across a man in his early twenties in a suit, opening up a briefcase and setting up a laptop. He seems to know what he's doing, but you're all kinds of confused, and you're scared. Eventually, he looks at you and gives you a reassuring smile. This is the beginning of your story.





	Ethereal

As you open up this book and read the words printed on the page, you may find yourself wondering what the point is. Of this book, I mean.  
  
Well, that is entirely up to you. What _is_ the point of this book?  
  
What kind of adventure do you imagine it taking you on?  
  
What kind of feelings do you think it’ll cause you to feel? The characters you meet? Will you just not be able to put this book down for days on end?  
  
Sorry for that spiel. Part of the job requirement. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is David Calloway, and I was assigned to your case. I deal with people like you. Please don’t take it too harshly.  
  
What I mean by “people like you” is, some people search for something…different. A movie, a restaurant, a home, a person. And _some,_ like yourself, look for something different in a book.  
  
But these people are special. Don’t tell anyone I said that. I know I’m not supposed to be biased like that, but I can’t help it. I like to be as transparent as possible with my clients and share how I truly feel. I mean, look at us! We’re sitting in a coffee shop enjoying our lattes as we discuss this. I just want to make you feel comfortable, and I can tell I am because you’re smiling right now.  
  
Anyway, got a little off topic there.  
  
People like you are special because you want to go against the flow. You’ve seen too much of the same and want something new. Or maybe your world just sucks right now, and you don’t want to be there. A book might be your only escape, and even books sometimes can’t satiate that desire for something new.  
  
But I can tell you’re confused. Why am I here? Why are _you_ here? Why are you my client and how do I know about you? Well, I work for a company called MagicCorps. They call people like me a Guide, and people like you an Ethereal. From what we know, and let me pull up our company page for you. There you go, just scroll down a bit. It’s fanciful wording that doesn’t make any sense unless it’s explained, but I’ll do that once you’re done. Part of the whole bonding experience, hah.  
  
Done? Great. Let me get that out of the way for you.  
  
Alright, so my job is to be assigned to an Ethereal and guide them back home. Hence my “title”, if you will. Basically, you were transported from your world to ours, and the longer you stay here, the harder it is to go back.  
  
Why? Well, here’s _my_ guess. You wanted something different and new. You don’t want to be in your world for one reason or another. You found a book, opened it up, and found yourself here. Somewhere, someplace new. Suddenly having a latte with a stranger that just jumps right into the why’s and how’s about everything. Whether or not this the “new” you asked for is up in the air. Funny how that works.  
  
You seem to understand a little bit better as to what’s going on, so that’s great. And you’re nodding, so my guess was correct. When you got here at first, you just seemed so scared and confused. There was a hint of intrigue on your face, too.  
  
How could I tell? I’ve been working for MagicCorps for a while now and have had tons of practice reading people’s emotions. Plus, their training is _hardcore,_ let me tell you.  
  
Oh, I’m sorry, you’re right. I should explain why it’s harder to go back to your world. Well, typically, when I help my clients, I notice that they don’t want to leave. How? They don’t close the book.  
  
I know, that’s difficult to understand. Most of my clients have the exact same expression of disbelief on their face, too. Just take a deep breath, I know you want to ask me something. Whenever you’re ready.  
  
How can I see you if you’re reading? Well _that’s_ why the MagicCorps labeled you Ethereal. I know, “label” sounds bad, and I don’t like it either, but bear with me. When you open this book and begin reading, you transport a part of your soul from your world to this one. Don’t worry, when the book is closed, that part of your soul goes back to you in your world. Your soul, the part that’s here, reflects your true self, and as a Guide, I can see that. We were trained for that. What I see is your true appearance.  
  
Hey, no need to be self-conscious. Easier said than done, yes, but you can expect _no_ judgment from me, alright? That wasn’t part of my training for the job, but that’s just how I was raised.  
  
What was my training? I…can’t really talk about that. Sorry.  
  
Ah, how I became a Guide. Excellent question. Well, MagicCorps seeks out people with the ability to…see differently. Alright, so this world is a magical place. As you could obviously tell. This world remains unchanged for many people here. But for some, like me, I can see things that others wouldn’t. Let me give an example. Many people may see this coffee shop as it’s always been. Customers coming and going, baristas hard at work, all that jazz. I see all of this too, but I can also see tears. Tears in reality. There’s one just above the menu. MagicCorps explained that these tears are the Ethereals in their own world. Sometimes I can see inside the tears, sometimes I can’t. And if I can…the MagicCorps said that those could be my next possible clients. The clearer I can see inside the tear, the more likely I am to have that client. And if I do have them, I’m…teleported, I guess, to where they are to immediately tell them what’s going on. Just like with you.  
  
I know it’s a lot to take in. And I understand if you want a break. You can close the book and come back at any time.  
  
Don’t worry. I know I said it’s hard, and the fact that you’re continuing to read is proof of that. I’m not one to pressure. Every single client I’ve had does not suffer any negative effects from closing their book and coming back, which is why I offer a break.  
  
What happens to me? I’ll be here. Right where you left off. Here, time isn’t the way it is normally in your world. I know this because I’ve had countless clients telling me that they’ve closed the book in a random spot and come back, and I’m still talking about whatever I was talking about. They could have been gone for days, but for me, it’s like no time has passed at all.  
  
So don’t worry. If you want to close the book for now and come back, that’s understandable. Again, no rush. Feel free to finish your latte too if you’d like.  
  
Oh, you’re right! You didn’t tell me _your_ name. Before you do though, I want to apologize if I can’t hear you clearly. I…can never hear my client’s names properly. It’s strange and I don’t know why, and it’s always frustrating. But…go for it. I’ll do my best to hear you.  
  
Dani? No? Say it again, please, I’m so sorry.  
  
Terrence? No? Alright, try again.  
  
….Felicity? You’re laughing! Not even close, you say? Haha, alright try once more.  
  
…Melissa? You’re _still_ laughing! You’re making _me_ laugh! Oh wow, I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.  
  
Hey, can I try to call you by another name? Yes? Wonderful. I always want to try to hear my client’s real name before resorting to this. Well, let’s see…  
  
Ray.  
  
Is that ok? Alright, great. How’d I come up with it? Oh, well…Ah, it’s kind of embarrassing. For me! I went with Ray for a good thing, related to you, but I am uncertain if I should reveal what that is…this is strictly a business relationship we have with each other after all.  
  
I’m sorry, I’m stumbling all over my words. I’m not usually this caught off guard. Perhaps if we scheduled another day to talk? Not related to business? I _am_ working as of now, talking to you…oh, really? You want to? Wonderful! My shift ends at 8pm so…well, since time works differently for both of us, this is going to be a little difficult. But here, let me give you a watch. It’s in my briefcase somewhere- Ah, there it is.  
  
Yes, I want you to have it. It’s an old one I didn’t care much for, but I’m glad I kept it. It still looks nice though, doesn’t it? It’s just not my style of watch. Go ahead and put it on. You’ll know what time it is in this world when you come back from breaks now. Right now, it’s 1:30pm. Oh, don’t worry, when you close the book and come back, it’ll still be there. You may be surprised to find that, when you do come back, only a few minutes may have passed. Time is so interesting, isn’t it?  
  
I hope you had time for a break earlier. Don’t ever feel bad, by the way, if you just need to go for awhile in the middle of a sentence. You don’t have to have a break when I say so, either. It can be before or after. Any time. As a Guide, I’m here to help you.  
  
Am I really holding your hand? Oh, wow, sorry. That was _highly_ unprofessional of me. You don’t mind? It made you feel better? Oh…well, that’s a relief to hear. Still, I’m supposed to be professional, so, please don’t take offense if that doesn’t happen again.  
  
You have a question for me? Alright, what is it?  
  
Staying in this world until it’s 8pm? That would be...unhealthy for you. As a Guide I can’t allow that. It’s difficult to leave here, and that has become more apparent in you as we continue talking. Reading for that long would give you a _massive_ headache, and there are probably even more unforeseen dangers in regards to your nutrition, and- Oh, I’m rambling. But please understand. I only care for your health.  
  
Ah, yes, that begs the question as to how scheduling our sessions would work. Good point. I neglected to tell you that, even though time is different here, I can feel when you leave and when you come back. So when you come back, it’s like a new session. I _did_ say that it was like no time would pass at all for me, which is true, but I wouldn’t know you had left until you come back. I’ll get this...tingling sensation in my mind that tells me you left at this time and came back at this time. It’s part of my “gift” as a Guide. I’m not sure what its purpose is, really. Yes, it’s difficult to comprehend, but surprisingly you’re taking it very well. Your intrigue is...intriguing to _me,_ haha.  
  
Can I tell you when it happens? I could, but it would interrupt my train of thought, so I’d rather not. Ah, I’m glad you don’t mind. And before you ask, I don’t charge. I get paid through MagicCorps, and they get funding with- Actually, I shouldn’t be talking about that. My apologies.  
  
You have a question that may sound strange? That’s ok, tell me.  
  
You want to know if _you_ can _control time_ in this world? I...that is very strange, but I’ll answer to the best of my ability. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced a client that has been able to do that. I wouldn’t know _how_ it could be possible. Would you explain?  
  
Oh, you mean when an author writes a statement saying time has passed in a story? That clears it up a little bit. You _are_ reading, after all. Perhaps you have some hidden ability that was dormant in your world, but is activated here. I wouldn’t rule it out since this world is magical. May I ask why you want to do this?  
  
I see...you want to see me at 8pm when I’m finished tonight. I thank you for your honesty. I can approve of this, professionally, because that wouldn’t endanger your health in any way. Fast forwarding time in that way shouldn’t cause an issue, as you wouldn’t be trying to change anything. Why are you blushing? Are you ok? You’re just happy? Oh...I am happy you are happy.  
  
Right! Why don’t you give it a try? Perhaps think of the time you want it to be and just...focus on it.  
  
Closing your eyes, huh? Yes, that should help. Alright, I’ll go ahead and stop talking to let you focus.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
I heard that frustrated sigh. May I help? Great. Hmm…  
  
You wanted to see me when I’m done, well, I did as well...not the point. Focus on that, coupled with the time.  
  
...  
  
Think of a place. Visualize it. Perhaps you want to meet here again or someplace else. Wherever it is, picture it.  
  
...  
  
Focus.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...

**Author's Note:**

> There was this idea floating around the internet for awhile where the main character of a book falls in love with the reader. This is my attempt to do just that. Please let me know what you think. :) This is more of a word vomit than anything because I didn't want to forget how I wanted to execute this. I hope it makes sense, though. I do plan on making more chapters for this. Thank you so much!
> 
> Also want to mention why the categories are F/F, F/M, and M/M. It's because I want this to be as inclusive as possible. Whatever gender you are/identify as, and whichever gender you're attracted to, I want you to feel included. Just wanted to make that clear. :)


End file.
